


Das Ding ist doch frisiert

by charlottefrey



Series: charlottefrey's german aus [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: FSJ AU, German au, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin bringt seine kleine Schwester Dís zu ersten maöl zu seiner Arbeit, wo es einen neuen FSJler gibt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ding ist doch frisiert

Thorin rollte mit den Augen. Er spürte wie er immer wacher wurde, während seine WG-Mitbewohnerin mit seiner kleinen Schwester zu „Suppermassive Black Hole“ schief sang. Warum hatte er seiner Muttererlaubt, Dís bei ihm und Lydia abzusetzen. Als das Lied endlich zu Ende war, rollte sich Thorin aus dem Bett und lief auf wackeligen, müden Beinen zur Tür. Als er über den Gang trottete, merkte er, dass Lydia endlich aufgeräumt hatte und keine der Überreste der gestrigen Party vor zu finden waren.

„Guten Morgen der Herr.“, sagte Lydia. „Mach hinne, in ner halben Stunde müssen wir los!“ Thorins Augenlieder schossen hoch und er rannte ins Bad. Auf dem Klo saß und ihn böse anstarrend, Lydias verdammte Katze. Blackbeard fauchte und sprang herunter, nicht ohne einen ganzen Ballen von Katzenhaaren auf dem Klodeckel zu hinterlassen. Thorin pinkelte und wusch sich sein Gesicht. Die Augenringe hatte ihren Hochpunkt erreicht und er wusste, das Lydia ihn heute Abend mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit und zu Dís‘ Vergnügen ans Bett fesseln würde. Damit er endlich wieder mal schlief. Er fand es ungemein angenehm, dass Lydia bisexuell und vergeben war, denn sie und ihre Freundin kannte die gesamte lesbische Population von Nürnberg.

„Thorin, du bist nicht der einzige Mensch in dieser Wohnung, der ins Bad muss.“ Lydia hatte ein Organ, dass sogar Dwalins Lautstärke übertreffen konnte, wenn sie es drauf ankommen ließ.

„Jajaja.“ Thorin öffnete die Tür und kämmte sich die Haare währen Lydia Dís dabei half, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Thorin war immer noch unendlich dankbar, dass als er mit Dwalin und Lydia in die Wohnung gezogen war, Lydia darauf bestanden hatte, zwei Waschbecken einbauen zu lasen.

„Können wir dann?“, frage Thorin, als Dís von Zahnpasta gereinigt war und fertig zum losgehen an der Tür stand. Zu ersten Mal würde seine kleine Schwester einen Einblick in seinen und Lydias Beruf bekommen.

„Jup.“ Lydia sammelte ihren Hund ein und schob die anderen Beiden zur Tür hinaus, während sie die Tür hinter sich zu zog. Thorin verpackte seine Schwester in ihren Kindersitz mit den lustigen Zwergen und Lydia zwang ihren Hund, Captain Morgan, in den Käfig, den Dwalin vor drei Wochen hinten im großen Van eingebaut hatte.

„Heute kommt der Neue.“

„Du meinst den FSJ-ler?“ „Jup.“Lydia steckte ihr Handy in den Lautsprecher beim Navi und sah über ihre Schulter zu Dís, die absolut glücklich mit ihrem momentanen Sitzplatz zu sein schien. Während der Van seinen Weg durch das frühmorgendliche Chaos der Nürnberger Innenstadt bahnte, war ein kleines Moped immer direkt vor ihnen.

„Verdammtes Ding.“, sagte Thorin und bekam den Stift von Lydia, die im Moment Sudoku, spielte ins Bein.

„Fluchen vor Dís ist verboten!“ Thorin grunzte vor Schmerz, schwieg jedoch. An einer Ampel stellte sich Thorin auf die linke Seite des Rollers und als es grün wurde, schoss das Ding plötzlich vorwärts, dass nicht mal Thorins Fahrstil es einholte.

„Das Teil ist doch frisiert.“

„Was heißt ‚frisiert‘?“, fragte Dís von hinten und Lydia drehte sich halb um.

„Frisiert heißt, dass das Moped aufgemotzt ist, vermutlich sogar illegal.“ Dís schien verwirrt. Währen Lydia weiter die Bedeutung des Wortes erklärte, fragte sich Thorin zum zwanzigsten Mal, wie die junge Frau es schaffte, zum einen so kalt gegen Erwachsenen aber so warmherzig gegen Kinder zu sein. So was nannte man wohl einen ambivalenten Charakter. Als sie vor der Burg hielten, stand das Moped schon auf dem Parkplatz.

„Nein.“, sagte Thorin nur und rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh doch.“, gab Lydia zurück, Hund rechts von ihr, Dís auf ihrer Linken.

„Lass uns reingehen.“ Ziemlich unbegeistert folgte Thorin den Anderen und traf auf seinen Chef.

„Thorin, Lydia. Oh und die kleine Dís.“ Thorin sah, wie seine Schwester etwas erwidern wollte, doch sein Chef redete weiter. „Dass sind meine besten Restauratoren. Dies hier ist Bilbo, er absolviert sein FSJ hier.“ Ein schmaler, kleiner Kerl stand an seiner Seite, einen Helm in Händen.

„Nennt dich kennzulernen.“ Lydia grinste uns beide an.


End file.
